The Moment He Fell in Love
by Rillis Morta
Summary: This story was inspired by a dream I had last night. I wrote down what I could remember, added some dialouge and scenery and it became this story. Enjoy and Review!


Lelouch, Rolo, Milly, and Rivalz were in a new building that had been recently added on to the academy. It had five floors, each connected by a grand stairwell. The rooms were painted maroon and were mostly for recreational purposes. However, most of the floors were unfurnished.

"Happy Halloween!" Rivalz called as he popped off a bottle of champagne.

"Not again, Rivalz!" Milly shouted, snatching the bottle from Rivalz's hands.

"C'mon, prez!" Rivalz whined, trying to get his precious drink back.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shirley?" Rolo asked in the midst of the chaos.

"Yeah, she said she was going to put her costume on, I think she's on the fifth floor," Milly stated. In her distracted moment, Rivalz grabbed the bottle and took off.

"Rivalz!" Milly shouted and chased after him.

"I'll go and get her, she's missing all of the fun," Lelouch stated, putting the book he'd been reading down.

Lelouch made his way over to the stairs and began to make his way up towards the fifth floor. However, when he reached the top of the flight leading to the second floor he found his way blocked a large and heavy desk. At first he tried to push it out of the way, but found it was beyond his power.

"_If I try to jump over it, it could tip backwards and crush me," _Lelouch thought to himself.

He went too walked back down the stairs when he looked to his left. The distance between the flights of stairs was about a three yards. Lelouch didn't know why, but he decided to jump across the railing and continue his climb upwards. He climbed onto the rail and jumped. He grabbed onto the railing just barely and tried to pull himself up.

"What are you doing?!" Milly asked.

Lelouch looked down to see that the fighting had stopped and now everyone was watching him.

"Shirley decided to block the stairs," Lelouch replied.

"Hmm… as president I command you to continue to jump from railing to railing until you reach Shirley," Milly shouted.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Lelouch asked as he jumped for the next railing.

"Has, Lelouch regained his memory?" Rolo asked himself in his mind.

"Madam President, may I please stop?!" Lelouch called after nearly missing his jump to the fourth floor.

"Nope, not until you can tell me, in detail, what Shirley's costume is," Milly replied.

"Okay," Lelouch replied as he pulled himself up. Finally, he made his last jumped, nearly missing in the process, but manage to grab the floor with his right hand.

"Shirley? Are you up here?!" Lelouch called as he grabbed one of the posts with his left hand.

"Lou-Lou, is that you?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, it's me, why did you block the stairs?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed the top of the railing. Instead of another flight of stairs, Lelouch was in front of a pair of French doors.

"_Shirley must be in there," _Lelouch thought to himself.

"Because I wanted my costume to be a surprise," Shirley stated.

"Yes, well, Milly made me jump across stair wells to get up here, I am still actually hanging over the edge," Lelouch stated.

"Oh my Lou-Lou, are you okay?!" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, but I nearly fell like three times," Lelouch stated.

With that, Shirley burst through the doors to check on her beloved. Lelouch got an eyeful of what he could only describe as the most beautiful thing in the world. Shirley, the girl he already loved for her brains and caring, was wearing a Sailor Moon costume.

"Are you okay?" Shirley asked for the second time that night.

Lelouch was still in awe, trying to sort out his feelings. He could feel his palms, sweating. His palms, only thing that were holding him up and keeping him from plummeting five stories, were sweating. After about five seconds, Lelouch lost his grip and fell.

"Lou-Lou!" Shirley called as Lelouch fell.

He hit the ground with a thud and gave a long, low, moan of pain.

"No, he has not regained his memories," Rolo thought.

"Lou-Lou! Lou-Lou?! Is my Lou-Lou okay?!" Shirley called.

"Ummmm, shouldn't we get someone to help him?" Rivalz as Lelouch twitched in pain on the ground.

"That was … wow," Lelouch quietly said to himself.


End file.
